I know why, ch 1
by ReJeCtEd s0uL 1162
Summary: When Pony gets a note from the meanest Soc in town, he fears for his life and the rest of the gang. He won't tell anyone about this, not even Johnny. But when he does tell, is it too late? Who is it from? And...Why Ponyboy? Dally and Johnny are alive
1. Chapter 1

"**Pony…Pony! You listening?"**

"**Huh? Oh, uh yeah, something about Mickey mouse."**

**Soda chuckled, "Always reading books…"**

**Pony ignored him and went back to his 500 pg. book. Soda grinned and shook his head. He always saw Pony reading a book or drawing. Darry was in the kitchen making breakfast. In 20 minutes, the whole gang was there. Two-bit, Steve, Dally, and Johnny. Johnny sat next to Pony in the living room while the rest were in the kitchen with Darry. They were talking about girls.**

**PONY'S POV**

**As I was sitting on the couch next to Johnny, I heard Two-bit and Dally talking about girls. My ears turned red when I heard some 'stuff'. **

"**Were they really that big?!" Two-bit asked excitedly.**

"**Yup, not lying." Dally replied grinning at the memory.**

"**Guys, do you mind? Pony is in the living room," Soda exclaimed.**

"**Calm down, Pony is gonna think this way sooner or later." Steve sighed annoyed. Gosh I wish he understood me.**

"**Yeah, well, I think that will be later." Soda told him.**

**I chuckled behind the book. Johnny, too chuckled. Breakfast was ready and Soda and I ate it fast. Later on, Darry and Soda went to work leaving me alone with Johnny. The rest were off somewhere probably getting drunk or something. It was about 5 p.m. We were watching a show when out of curiosity, I looked out the window in the kitchen. Looks cloudy. **

"**Probably gonna rain today," I said to Johnny.**

"**Yeah. I hope it doesn't though. I wanna play something outside." He said to me.**

"**Ok, let's go." Just I turned around to leave, the window broke into pieces.**

"**Ponyboy!" Johnny shouted as he helped me up.**

"**Ugh, what the…." I felt something trickle down my arm. Blood.**

**I moaned in pain seeing the wide and somewhat deep cut on my arm. I looked around seeing the shattered glass and saw a rock laying near the couch. I stood up and picked it up.**

" **Careful, you need that arm bandaged, Pony."**

"**I'm all right." I winced when I picked it up with my right arm. There was a note attached to it. When I opened it I gasped. Why me?**

**TWO-BIT'S POV**

**Dally and I were walking to Pony's when we heard a loud crash and a car speeding. Dally ran to the crash and realized it was at Pony's place. I ran full speed and walked in finding Johnny and Pony sitting on the couch.**

"**What happened?!" I asked as I saw Pony's arm bandaged up.**

"**Its' just that-the window." Pony stuttered and couldn't go on.**

"**Someone threw a rock and broke the window. It kinda hurt Pony's arm." Johnny explained quietly. Dally grunted looking at the window. He shook his head angrily and walked outside. **

"**You ok?" I asked Pony. He gulped and nodded. I walked outside to check on Dally, he was gone. Probably off to find Soda and Darry. I hope so. When I walked inside, Johnny and Pony immediately stopped whispering about something. **

"**Hey, what's wrong?" Both shook their heads. **

"**C'mon, can't you tell a harmless lone greaser?" Both went silent. I sighed and shook my head. **

"**Look guys, if you won't tell me, tell somebody else."**

"**It's just that. I don't know what's going on either." Johnny said. Wow. Pony not telling Johnny a secret. Exciting. Pony stood still looking paler by the second. 20 minutes passed by. Soda and Darry had arrived.**

**SODA'S POV**

**I looked around the gas station to see if hot chicks were around, but there weren't any. I sighed and went back to fixing up the car. Suddenly, Steve shook me.**

"**What?"**

"**Look, Dally's coming." Steve said pointing at him.**

"**So?"**

"**He looks angry."**

**I looked up to see and he was right. Dally was pissed off.**

"**Dally, what's wrong?" I asked him.**

"**I'm gonna kill some soc tonight."**

**I froze, "What are you talking about?"**

"**Why don't you go home and find out?"**

"**Is-Is Ponyboy all right?"**

"**Those damn socs hurt him." He grunted. My eyes widened. What happened?! I looked at Steve and shook his head knowing what I wanted. **

"**Don't worry Soda, I'll take care of everything." He sighed.**

"**Thanks." I quickly went back to the house with Dally and ran inside. The window was broken and I saw Pony sleeping on the couch with his arm wrapped in cloth. Johnny looked up as I walked inside. Two-bit was lying on the floor next to Pony. **

"**God, what happened?" I asked running to Ponyboy. He woke up as I reached for him.**

"**Soda?"**

"**I'm here baby."**

"**Oh Soda…" He sobbed. I held him closely and looked at Johnny. He looked away. **

"**Pony. What happened?"**

"**I-I…." He sniffed and continued, "I don't know who did it…"**

**He's lying, I thought. I know he is.**

"**Pony, c'mon, tell what's really wrong."**

"**Really Soda, I don't know."**

**I got up, grabbed Johnny by the shoulder, and went outside with him. Pony watched with a pleading look at us as we went out.**

"**Johnny, what really happened." **

"**Soda….it's just that-"**

"**No. Please tell. Something bad could really happen to him." I said a bit loudly. He looked down and sighed.**

"**Soda, I would tell, but….First I need to find out."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Ponyboy wouldn't tell me either."**

**I looked back at Pony and then at Johnny. It must be serious enough. Pony tells Johnny everything. EVERYTHING. And know….I must find out what's going on with Ponyboy….before it's too late.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oopsies, forgot 2 say on my previous chapter that….I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! THAS ALL. I don't. I don't own them. And thanks 4 the great reviews from the last chapter! Appreciate them.**

**DARRY'S POV**

**It around 6 p.m. when one of the workers called me.**

"**Curtis, someone wants to speak with you."**

**I got down and saw Dally looking angry. Uh-oh. What happened?**

"**Dally?"**

"**Darry. It's Ponyboy."**

**I stiffened. This was not good news.**

"**What happened?" **

"**Some Soc threw a rock at your window. It cut Pony's arm." He said angrily. Oh Pony. I nodded and said, "Dally, wait here." **

**Walking quickly to boss, I told him my situation and agreed on letting me go. Thank God he was once my Dad's friend. Dad…But no time. I had to get to Ponyboy. Dally followed me home and when I got there, very sad scene.**

"**Pony, you ok?" He nodded.**

"**Darry, I need to talk to you," Soda told me.**

**We walked outside, "Darry, Pony's not telling us something. And it's really bad."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Pony didn't even want to tell Johnny."**

**I sort of gasped. Pony not telling Johnny? This is really serious.**

**PONY'S POV**

**I saw Soda and Darry talking outside. It's about me. Obviously. But I can't tell anyone….Not even Johnny. He looked at me sadly. I know he's thinking that I don't trust him, but It's not that…I don't want him getting hurt. Or the gang. Nobody….**

"**Ponyboy?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**You ok?"**

"**Yeah Johnny….I'm ok."**

"**Ok."**

**Johnny looked away and sighed frustrated that he doesn't know what's wrong with me. Sorry Johnny. Soda and Darry came back inside. Dally got up and left with Johnny, so did Steve and Two-bit. Man, everybody knows when Darry and Soda are gonna talk to me seriously and need time alone. It's gonna be a long night…**

**SODA'S POV**

**We sat down in the living room. Everybody left. It's only Pony, Darry, and I. We're gonna get the truth out weather he likes it or not. Darry spoke first.**

"**Ponyboy. We need the truth. What really happened?"**

"**What the guys told you…" **

"**Pony. You saw something. What is it?"**

**Ponyboy looked down not wanting to see our eyes. I sighed.**

"**Look Pony, we won't move until you tell us," I said sympathetically.**

"**There's nothing to say!" He snapped.**

"**Pony, we know you well enough when you're lying. Know tell us!" Darry yelled impatiently.**

"**Guys! Some Soc threw a rock through the window and hurt me! Nothing else to tell!" Pony stood up and left to our room slamming the door behind him. Darry and I looked at each other surprised he would ever do this. We waited a couple of minutes before doing anything else. He needed to cool off. Darry stood up and walked to Pony's, but I held him back. **

"**Wait, I'll go talk to him."**

"**All right, just get the truth out."**

"**Don't worry Darry."**

**I walked inside finding Pony sitting at the edge of the bed looking down at his hands. His eyes were closed clearly thinking of something. I sat next to him putting my arm around his shoulder. He looked at me.**

"**Pony, you know you can always tell me your worries. I'm here for you….We're here for you. You know that."**

**Pony nodded, "Yeah, I know."**

"**So why won't you tell us?"**

**Pony sighed, "Soda, I-I already told you nothing is happening. Now can we please drop it?"**

**I took in a deep breathe and slowly let it out. "All right Pony, but Darry won't like this. Go brush teeth. It's time for bed."**

**Pony nodded and quickly walked to the bathroom. Darry was waiting in the living room, he gave me a confused look when he saw Ponyboy walk to the bathroom. **

"**Won't tell," I told him.**

"**But-"**

"**If we keep pressuring him to tell us, he'll shut up and keep it to himself. He just needs time."**

"**Ok then," He sighed, "but I hope it won't be too late…"**

**I nodded and thought the same thing too.**

**JOHNNY'S POV**

**Days passed since the incident. Ponyboy seemed a bit calmed down, but only a little. I'm still hurt that he won't tell me. Today, Dally is taking Pony and I to the movie's we're gonna watch some corny romance movie. We sat down in our seats, and as usual, Dally was flirting with girls and Pony watching the movie. But half an hour into the movie, I turned to see Pony and gasped at what I saw. He was sleeping! Something he never does. I shook him and he woke up scared out of his wits.**

"**Wha-what happened?!" He asked frightened.**

"**Ponyboy, you…you were sleeping through the movie?!"**

"**Johnny? I was? Oh no…." Pony got up and ran out of here. My eyes widened. Dally wasn't even paying attention. **

"**Dally! Pony ran out of here!"**

"**What? Oh crap, c'mon! Darry will kill me for this."**

**We went and looked for Pony. He was 2 minutes away, he was sitting on a bench looking down. What is going on here? Dally looked at him angrily.**

"**Pony! You scared the hell out of us! What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing…It's just that…I was feeling kinda sick. That's all," he whispered. Dally shook his head.**

"**All right, let's go…But don't let it happen again, you hear me?"**

"**Yeah, I hear you."**

"**Pony, you sure you all right?" I asked him worried.**

"**Don't worry Johnny. I'm fine."**

"**Ok then."**

**As we were walking to his house, a red fine mustang was following us, I started shaking and Dally took a blade out the second he saw it. Pony looked very pale and started shaking too. **

"**Johnny, what day is it?"**

"**Today's Tuesday…Why?"**

"**Tuesday? "**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**Um, nothing, just-just wondering…." I heard him whisper something like, 'I thought tomorrow?' The red mustang kept following us, pony was behind me and Dally in front of us. The mustang was right behind Pony, he looked at it. We kept walking when we realized the mustang was circling Pony. He was on his hands and knees looking at us for help with wide eyes. **

"**Help!" He screamed.**

**Dally and I ran to him, the car slowed down and sped away. **

"**Damn Socs!!!!" Dally screamed at them. I helped Pony up, he sobbed on my shoulder. **

"**Don't worry Pony…It's all right." I hushed him.**

"**No Johnny…It's not all right…It's not…" **

**I looked at him not understanding.**

"**What are you talking about?" Dally asked him.**

"**They followed us because…..They want me!"**

**Dally and I looked at each other confused.**

"**Don't you see? They wanna kill me! I couldn't tell you guys because…If I did…then -then they would hurt you! I couldn't allow that. I just couldn't…" He held on to me and I to him. Now I know why. **

"**Is that all?" I asked him.**

**He gulped. He hesitated. "I-I think so…."**

"**Pony, c'mon," I told him frustrated.**

"**Johnny…remember that rock?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**There was a note attached to it…"**

"**And?"**

"**It was from Bob…Bob Sheldon…He said…He said he was gonna…"**

"**Get you…"**

"**Yes."**

**Dally cracked his knuckles and told me to take Pony home. I asked where he was going. He said to Tim's. This is not going to be pretty….**


	3. Chapter 3

SODA'S POV

When I got back from work, I saw Pony and Johnny talking seriously. They were saying something about a Soc. Pony looked at Johnny hesitantly. Johnny nodded. What's going on?

"C'mon Pony. You promised," Johnny whispered to him.

"I know…It's just that…Fine." Pony took a deep breathe, "Soda, remember the incident about…The window?"

I gulped, "Yeah.."

"Well, the rock that hit it… It had a note attached to it. It said….Well, here." He handed me a crumbled up note. As I read it, anger boiled up inside me.

Note:

You stupid sonofabitch greaser! You don't deserve to live! You ruined you're brothers lives! That's why I'm gonna get you. Sooner than you think. If you tell anybody else, they'll suffer too….

-Bob Sheldon

I ripped it up in pieces and threw it on the ground as hard as I could, Pony kinda backed away because he never saw me this angry. Johnny just looked at the ripped up note. Darry will be here soon. Steve and Two-bit walked in and stopped. Man, do I really look bad?

"Um, I guess this is a bad time…" Two-bit said.

"No, not at all, guys, Pony needs help," I told them trying to calm down.

"What happened now?" Steve asked.

"Pony was threatened by a Soc. Said he's gonna….Kill Pony," I hugged Pony.

"What do you want us to do?" Steve asked rolling his eyes.

"We want you to protect him! Jeez, is it too hard to protect family!? Pony would do it for you…." Johnny walked away angry at Steve.

Everybody's eyes were big, we never expected for Johnny to explode like that. But he had a point, Pony is family to everybody. Two-bit shook his head at Steve and went after Johnny. I looked at Steve disappointedly and followed Two-bit outside. Pony stayed inside. Johnny's hands were in his pockets and was walking around in circles.

"Johnny, you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm all right, just mad," he said through his gritting teeth.

"Look, Steve looks like he's sorry. C'mon."

He nodded and went back inside. Steve was talking to Ponyboy. I couldn't believe it.

"It's ok Steve, I know you hate me. You don't have to hide it you know," Pony said sadly.

"I don't hate you kid, it's just that…." Steve looked away sorry for what he said.

"Exactly…" Pony walked to his room, Johnny following him. Man, could this day get any better?

DALLY'S POV

Tim's at the Dingo, I need to find him. While I was walking, some mustang pulled over next to me. Some Soc started talking to me.

"Hey greaser, do you know where Ponyboy Curtis lives?"

I didn't answer, I just kept walking.

"Hey, dumbass! I'm talking to you!"

I turned around and gave him a punch to the mouth. "Why?! So you could kill him?!" I yelled at them.

"How do you….." The Soc whispered something to another Soc who I could not see.

"Ok then. Thank you for your time." The Soc said mockingly. The mustang sped off to the dark road ahead. Oh shit, I think I said something wrong. When I got at the Dingo, Tim was sitting down at one of the tables drinking beer with some of his buddies. When he saw me, he told the others to go.

"Dally, what's the news?" He asked me in an icy voice.

"Well, there's some problems between a certain greaser and a Soc."

"Certain greaser?"

"Ponyboy Curtis,"

Tim nodded, "What's the problem?"

"Do you know Bob Sheldon?"

"Yes, I beat him up a while ago, why?"

"He threatened Ponyboy by saying that he'd kill him and if he told anybody else, Bob would kill that person too."

Tim's eyes grew colder, "Want my gang to pay him a little visit?"

"Would you?"

Tim grinned mischievously, "Tonight, at 11, I heard he's gonna be here for something. If you wanna join, stay."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

PONY'S POV

When Darry got home, he heard the problem. Darry got angry too.

"It took you this long?!" Darry shouted at me. This is why I shut up.

"You're getting mad at me for finally telling the truth? You know what, I'm tired of this. I went to my room and shut the door, the rest of the gang was gone. I heard Soda and Darry arguing. Then there was silence. I quickly put on my pajamas and pretended to sleep. Maybe Darry and Soda will forget about the problem. Soda entered the room, he looked over me and sighed.

"I know you ain't sleeping Pony."

I didn't say anything, just kept my eyes closed, Soda turned off the lights and went to sleep.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." He told me yawning. Great…

**************

The next day, I woke up earlier than the others. My head hurt for some reason. I shook my head and started breakfast. Eggs and bacon….With milk. Half an hour later, my brothers woke up. Soda took a shower while Darry was putting on some clothes. We ate breakfast in silence.

"Pony, about yesterday-" Darry started, but I interrupted.

"It's ok Darry, go, you'll be late for work.

"Just be careful." Darry left, Soda looked at me.

"You too Soda…" He nodded and went after Darry. When they were gone, I sat on the couch staring at the ceiling. What would this day bring? A knock made me jump, it was Johnny.

"Hey Pony…Wanna take a walk?" He asked me.

"Um, sure." Thank God it was summer vacation.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

We walked for a couple of minutes, when suddenly, at the park, a blue mustang pulled over. About 5 Socs came out.

"Johnny, run…" I whispered to him in a panicked voice.

"Then let's go." He grabbed my arm and we started running.

A Soc that looked all bruised up from a beating yelled, "You'll pay for this!!!" What happened next was unbearable.

JOHNNY'S POV

My heart started beating fast, and sweat drops rolled down my cheek. We stopped when we saw a Soc pull out a gun from his pocket. He pointed at me. I gulped.

"I told you if you told anybody else, they would pay…" He pulled the trigger, I shut my eyes and waited for the impact, but I never did.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews from the previous chapter! Working on the next chapter.

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS


	4. Chapter 4

**PONY'S POV**

**I pushed Johnny out of the way when Bob pulled the trigger. It hit me right on the chest….I think, but who cares, the only thing I felt was pain. I let out a moan and fell to the ground. Johnny was at my side, he looked like he was crying. You see, my eyes sight and hearing were failing. I heard him say something like, 'I don't wanna lose you' and 'please don't go'. Next thing I knew, I saw nothing but darkness….**

**BOB'S POV**

**The stupid kid greaser is gonna pay, I swear. **

**FLASHBACK:**

_**As I walked in the Dingo, I looked around to see some dirty greasers looking at me angrily. I walked in with 3 other of my buddies, when I took the 6th**__** step, some guy stepped in front of me. He looked real tough. But I wasn't scared. He eyed me, then said, "I heard you're Bob Sheldon," he said with an icy tone.**_

"_**Who wants to know," I snapped.**_

"_**Well, me and my gang heard that you wanted to kill one of our own.."**_

_**I stepped back with my buddies, all of the greasers in the Dingo stood up grinning and cracking their knuckles. Too many to fight. I tried to run, but the guy who talked to me grabbed me by my arm and slammed me against the wall. I yelped, I tried to fight back, but as I said before. There were too many of them. Before I knew it, I was unconscious**_**.**

**END OF FLASHBACK------------------------**

**When I pulled the trigger, I meant to hit the Johnny kid, but instead, it hit the Curtis guy. This day was getting better and better. At first, I didn't know it had hit the Curtis, we stayed frozen for a couple of minutes, then the Johnny kid ran up to his bleeding friend. He looked like he was crying. My hands started shaking. Then I told the guys what to do.**

"**Hurry, get him in the car!"**

**They just looked at each other then at me.**

"**I said hurry!"**

**While they carried the Curtis kid, his friend started fighting with them.**

"**Leave him alone!!!" He yelled.**

**I nodded at the guys and they carried him to the car, I walked up to the other surviving greaser, "Tell his brothers that I did them a favor, and, that they might not see him again…" Then I punched him and left him there crying.**

**TWO-BIT'S POV**

**I was walking to the store to buy a coke, when I saw Johnny laying on the ground bruised up. Oh God..**

"**Johnny, what happened?!" I asked nervously.**

"**Pony….Gone…Shot…" Johnny said tiredly.**

"**C'mon, gotta get you somewhere safe."**

**I carried him to Pony's place and laid him on the couch, I yelled for Pony, but he didn't seem to be home. Great, that's what I needed.**

"**I told you…Pony is…Gone!" Johnny said trying to sit up.**

"**Gone? What do you mean?"**

"**Soc…Sho-shot him…Gone…" Johnny shut his eyes crying. God…**

**I called Soda and Darry to come home as soon as possible. Dally was here first, but he didn't know what was happening. When Dally looked at Johnny, he quickly got angry. His eyes had fury in them.**

"**What happened?" He asked in a demanding voice.**

**I gulped, "Pony…Pony's been shot…"**

**Dally's eyes widened, "What?!" **

"**The Soc then beat Johnny up." I looked down at the carpet. This cannot be happening…**

"**Is Pony at the hospital?"**

"**Soc…Soc took him…" Johnny explained.**

**Then Soda and Darry barged in quickly asking about Pony.**

"**Where's Pony?" Soda asked looking around.**

"**Is he ok?" Darry asked looking at Johnny.**

"**Guys, what I'm about to tell you is the hardest thing I have to say. Pony-" Johnny interrupted me.**

"**Pony was shot and taken away!" He yelled crying. Dally sat next to him trying to calm him down. Soda shook his head denying it. Darry sat on his chair and shut his eyes. He looked real stressed out. I took a quivering breathe and sat next to Soda who was crying. **

"**.Pony." He said over and over. I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle.**

**PONY'S POV**

**I could barely breathe and hear. I still saw darkness. Somebody was holding me and somebody else seemed to yell, I let out a groan and the talking and yelling stopped. **

**Car noises were heard all around me. My breathing was becoming ragged. I suddenly started gasping for air. Somebody carried me and laid me down on a cold place. **

"**Hurry!" I barely heard. Then, again, I fell unconscious. **

**BOB'S POV**

**We left the greaser in an abandoned shack not far from here. Everything is perfect. His brothers are probably feeling the worry and pain by know. As I walked upstairs to my room, my Mom asked me how it was going.**

"**Fine Mom!" I answered.**

"**Ok darling."**

**There was a room next to mine. It was clean and well made. I took a deep breathe and smiled, it still smells like him I thought sadly. A baseball was on the floor next to the bed. I picked it up and saw a name on it. Jimmy….Unfortunately I could never give it back to it's owner…Never again will the owner play with the ball and never again will I see him…**

**THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME RIVIEWS! APPRECIATE THEM! THIS CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE GREAT AND STUFF, BUT IT'S BECAUSE I'M SICK AND STUFF. BUT IM TRYING MY HARDEST TO MAKE THE STORY AWESOME. ***MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!** (SAYING IT CUZ IM NOT GONNA BE HERE TOMORROW) I do not own the outsiders!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter!!! I do not own THE OUTSIDERS!!

SODA'S POV

I couldn't believe Two-bit's words…Ponyboy gone? And shot? Could he be….Dead? No….He can't….No! I slide against the wall sobbing by myself. Darry hugged me and sobbed too, everybody else looked away probably not wanting to see some of the toughest greasers break down. Johnny was crying too, but silently. I tried not to think that Ponyboy might be….dead…He just can't be! He's a strong kid!!! My baby brother…Why him?

"Soda, you ok?" Steve asked me. I glared at him, what kinda stupid question is that?

"What do you think Steve!?" I snapped at him. He backed away and nodded realizing what he had said. We have to find him…

"Where do we start first?" Two-bit asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"About the Socs. Are we gonna have a rumble or something?" Two-bit's voice got a bit louder, "We just can't sit around not doing anything!"

Dally seemed to stand still and go pale. Like he just remembered something important.

"Guys…" He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I think…Oh no…."

"What?" I repeated getting a bit mad.

"Last night….I went to Tim's and…Told him about Pony and…Found Bob….We kinda paid him a visit at the Dingo…." Dally stopped.

"Bob said something about….Said that he'll pay for…Telling his secret to others." Johnny said.

"Jesus…What did I do…" Dally whispered.

I walked into Pony's room. Pony still had the ripped up note that the Soc gave to him. My hands shook in anger as I looked for the name of the Soc who did this to my brother. Bob Sheldon, I read on a ripped up piece. Darry was right behind me, he too was angry. We will do something about this. They WILL pay. But first, we had to find Pony. But where do we start?

PONY'S POV

My eyes squinted as I woke up. The sunlight got into my eyes, which was very bright. I was laying on the cold floor of this unknown place. I tried to sit up, but quickly regretted it as I let out a painful yelp. My breathing got heavier as remembered what had happened. The shooting…Socs taking me…My head thudded against the floor. Where am I? My eyes wandered around, there was magazines, chairs, and only 1 window. It was all small and dirty. A shack? Outside, there was a tree. I listened for cars, maybe there was a road nearby, but I didn't hear any. I let out a sigh, which hurt. Then I remembered where I have been shot. My hand shook as I tried to see my wound, I cautiously removed the part of my shirt that was ripped up and saw my wound. I gasped at how horrible it was. Somebody tried to clean it up. But it still looked horrible. I winced when I touched it. Suddenly, an engine of a car was heard outside, then footsteps coming closer. I quickly pretended I was still unconscious.

"Look, I think he's still alive…" A male voice said.

"Yeah, you think he'll make it?" Another said…Socs.

"Nah, I'm out of here." The first voice said leaving.

"What about Bob?"

"That's his problem, you coming or not?"

"Sure." They left and drove away. I opened my eyes to see nobody again. I stared at the dirty ceiling. Wonder where the gang is? Johnny…What did Bob do to him?

BOB'S POV

Great, my so called 'friends' left. Now I have to take care of this greaser. But it's worth it if his brothers are feeling the pain…. As I get in my car. My girlfriend Cherry walks up to the window. I roll the window down. She gives me one of those looks…The 'please don't tell me you forgot' looks.

"What?" I ask.

"What do you mean what?" She asks madly.

"What is it?"

"Don't you remember?"

I pretend to think, "Nope."

"We have a date tonight! At my house! My parents aren't home." She says folding her arms. I smile, man she looks hot.

"Don't worry. At 7 tonight, right?"

She smiles too, "Yes."

"Ok then, bye." I drive off to check on the greaser. It's been 3 days. We'll he make it through? I shake my head. I don't think so…Oh well. When I got there, the greaser was still unconscious. Or so it seems. He opened his eyes and sort of gasps when he sees me. I grin. He is terrified of me. I walk up to him. He shuts his eyes waiting for me to do something to him. Maybe I should. I kick him on his side, and he yells.

"C'mon greaser! Wake up!"

He winces.

"What do you think of you're new home?" I yell circling him.

"Ne-new home?" He whispers in pain.

"Yes, so?"

He just shuts his eyes and grits his teeth. Probably from the kick I gave him.

"Not gonna answer huh?"

"Why are you doing this?' He asks in pain.

I stand still. Jimmy… "I…" I look away and shake my head remembering who I'm talking to.

"None of your business." I say angrily. He just looks at me warily, then closes his eyes. I wait for a couple of minutes before realizing he's sleeping. It was 6:47 p.m. Time for a date…..


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!**

**CHERRY'S POV**

**It's been about a 2 weeks since our last date. Bob has been acting weird, and I'm beginning to worry. What is he doing? I plan to ask him today to come over at my place, just have to wait for him. His mom said he'd be here in a couple of minutes. 20 minutes pass by. 7:58 p.m. Oh Bob.**

"**Uh, Mrs. Sheldon? I'm afraid I have to leave. My parent's might start to worry."**

"**All ready? Ok sweetie, good night."**

"**Good night Mrs. Sheldon." I walk outside disappointed that Bob wasn't there. Just then, a mustang parks into Bob's house. **

"**Cherry?"**

"**Bob."**

"**What are-"**

"**Bob! Where have you been?! It's been so long since we had a date! Why won't you answer my calls?"**

"**Cherry, I-"**

"**No Bob, if this keeps happening, maybe we'll…." I walk away. Bob yells my name, but I ignore him. I feel tears form in my eyes. Maybe he has another girl. By the time I get home, I'm already sobbing. Luckily my parents aren't home. I shut the door behind me and lay in bed. **

"**What happened Bob?"**

**STEVES'S POV**

**2 weeks and Pony hasn't shown up. Soda hasn't been himself at home or at work. No smile from either him or Darry. Why does it always have to be Ponyboy that brings Soda down? I remember the last time I spoke to him….I really don't hate him…8:09 p.m. Time to close up. **

"**Hey Soda, c'mon buddy. Time to close up," I say to him.**

**He sighs sadly, "Ok."**

**When we were done, he climbed on to the car with me. Usually, we always talked about girls and cars, but now…He was silent. I kept glancing at Soda, but he just looked out the window not saying anything…I angrily stepped on the brakes and glare at him.**

"**What the hell?!" He yells at me.**

"**Soda, I had enough!! Just because Pony disappeared doesn't mean you have to be depressed all the time. What happened to you? Soda, he's not dead! I know we don't know that, but Pony's a strong kid, he just can't be dead." **

**Soda stares at me angrily, then thinks about what I have said. "You really think Pony's still alive?" He asks me in wonder.**

"**Soda, Pony has been through many beatings, he healed pretty quickly…Yes, Pony's still alive…"**

**Soda suddenly smiles. Man I missed that smile. "Yeah, Pony is a strong kid…You're right." I sigh in relief. I got Soda back. **

**JOHNNY'S POV**

**I feel dead without Pony…So long. I sit in the lot by myself looking at the moon and stars. If only Pony were here. I suddenly start sobbing. Why him? He's the only that understands me. Tears form in my eyes and go down my cheeks. My buddy gone, maybe even dead. Then I shake my head angrily. No, he can't be dead! He just can't! **

"**Pony is not dead." I say through my gritted teeth. I feel hands grab my shoulders. **

"**It's ok Johnny." Two-bit says kindly. I look up at him, he too looks sad. **

"**Pony can't be dead….He just can't," I say to him.**

"**Pony is not dead Johnny," he says to me.**

"**How do you know?"**

"**If you're his true friend. You'll know."**

**I closed my eyes, I felt something. Then I opened them quickly and sorta smiled. Pony is still alive. **

"**C'mon Johnny." He takes me to Pony's place. I look down when I enter. I expected to find Soda gloomy. I always found him like that, but instead, I saw him talking to Steve, not in a happy way, but a hopeful way. **

"**Johnny!" Soda yelled as I entered.**

"**Uh, hey Soda." **

**He looked at me when I looked down. I was sitting on the floor next to him.**

"**I miss him to Johnny…." Soda told me rubbing my neck.**

"**Soda, this might sound crazy, but I feel like Pony's alive." **

**Soda's eyes widened a bit, "You too..'**

"**Huh?"**

"**It's just that….I have a feeling that Pony's alive too."**

**Suddenly the atmosphere changed from sadness to hopefulness. **

**CHERRY'S POV**

**The next day, I was supposed to go to the movie's with my friend Marcia. She knocked on my door about 6:09 p.m. She said if Randy could come too with us.**

"**Why? I thought you were gonna go to a party with Bob?" I asked him.**

"**We were, but he said something came up," He told me disappointedly.**

"**Who drove you here?"**

"**I did, it's just that, I was driving Bob home, when he said if he could be dropped off at a park."**

**I thought for a moment, an old park? Why would go there? Randy and Bob looked at me confused. "Hey Randy, why don't you and Marcia go without me."**

**They looked at each other, then nodded at me, "Ok." They left. **

"**Hey Mom. I'm going out for some time!" I yelled at my Mom.**

"**I thought you were going with Marcia?" **

"**Uh, I am! See you later Mom!" I walked out and used my Mom's car. She thought I was probably driving Marcia. Old park? As I was driving to the only park that I knew was old, I saw Bob. I parked the car behind some trees. When I walked out, Bob had already left. What was he doing in this part of town? **

"**So much dirt…" I complained while I walked to where Bob was. It was getting darker, great… Suddenly, I saw something not far from me. A little house? I knew it!! He was cheating on me. But as I walked closer, I realized it was much smaller than a house, a shack. **

"**Hello?" I whispered scared. But nobody answered. "Hello?" I asked again.**

**Still no answer. When I was in front of the small door, I shook as I opened the door. My eyes were closed scared of what I might see inside. When I opened them, I gasped. Ponyboy? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews from the previous chapter! I do not own THE OUTSIDERS!!! S. OWNS IT. Anyways, I swear I'm trying to make my story better! I'm really trying. **

**SODA'S POV**

**While me and Steve were working at the DX, we saw Dally run to us. What the hell? He panted then stood up to face us. **

"**Dally? What's wrong?" I asked.**

**He gulped and looked behind him. His eyes seemed to look for someone, then he quickly pointed at a face. A Soc?**

"**That-That bastard is-is the one that took Ponyboy." He said as he sat down on a chair trying to regain his breathe. **

**My mind froze, he took Ponyboy? My baby? Sudden anger boiled inside of me, Steve looked at me worried. Drops of sweat poured down his face from working so hard. **

"**How do you know?" Steve asked Dally.**

**Dally grinned, "Johnny boy told me."**

"**Where's Johnny?" I asked.**

"**Over there," Dally pointed behind me. I let out a little scream when I turned to see him behind me. **

"**Holy crap Johnny! You scared the hell out of me! Why you so quiet?" I asked him wiping my own sweat with my sleeve. He just looked at the Soc Dally was talking about. He was about my height, reddish hair, blue eyes, and looked….weak. Good. Just as I was about to walk and beat the shit outta him, Steve held me back.**

"**Steve, let me do this," I said through my gritted teeth.**

"**No Soda, we need to do this another time. We're at work and there's a lot of people. C'mon." He looked at me concerned. I shut my eyes and took a deep breathe. **

"**Don't worry, I'll deal with this. C'mon Johnny," Dally said.**

**Johnny hesitated, but agreed to go with him. Steve and I kept working, but my mind was all on the damn Soc, he's gonna pay.**

**JOHNNY'S POV**

**Dally and I walked to the Soc who took Pony from us. I started shaking, but not from fright, but from anger. He was in a group with other Socs. As soon as they saw us walking towards them, some left, but others stayed, 4 Socs remained. I already recognized one, but then I looked to my left and saw another familiar face, no, not Bob, but another one of his buddies. He was shorter than Dally, he had brownish hair and brown eyes. He had a rather long nose. But seemed pretty tough. I whispered Dally about the other Soc and nodded.**

"**Hey guys!" Dally said with fake friendliness. The Socs grimaced at him. The 2 that I recognized just kept looking at me. They're hands were in their pockets and seemed to be nervous when I looked back at them. Dally stood next to me, and said:**

"**Ok, let's get to the point….There are two Socs here that messed with one of us. Not only are they in deep shit, but they will deal with us. So, if you don't tell us where our boy is, our gang will fight and beat the living shit out of you. You gonna spill it or not?"**

**Wow, never heard Dally so serious. The Socs whispered to one another. We waited for an answer, finally, they all stopped whispering and looked at us. **

"**My buddies here say you're just making stuff up. But if this is true as you greasers say, we'll fight."**

"**Ok then, no heaters, weapons, just you're bare fists."**

**We all agreed, as we were leaving, I turned around to see them leave, but the two Socs I knew stared at me. They looked angry and vengeful. We went to Soda's place, 20 minutes later, Soda and Steve arrived. I was sitting on the carpet laying my head against the couch, Dally was sitting on the couch next to my head. **

"**So what happened?" Soda asked a bit anxiously. **

**Dally grinned at him. "Well, they didn't want to tells us where Pony was….So! We're gonna have a rumble in 2 days. No weapons or heaters, just fists."**

**Soda seemed disappointed, but then smiled, "Ok then, it's gonna feel so good when I kick their ass."**

**Steve grinned too, "Haven't shown off my muscles in a while."**

**Two-bit and Darry were here and heard what was gonna happen. They all started talking about what they were gonna do that day and stuff, I really didn't care, I just wanted Pony back.**

**CHERRY'S POV**

**I gasped when I saw Pony laying on the ground all bruised up and hurt. He looked up at me and sorta gasped too, but then winced and let out a yelp. **

"**Pony! What-who-why?" I ran up to him and kneeled down. His eyes barely opened, he only had like two or three bruises on his face, not too bad, but what caught my attention was his chest. It was covered with dried up blood.**

"**Wha-what happened?" My voice quivered as I felt his forehead, he was burning up. **

**Pony said in a rasped voice, "Bo-Bob sho-shot me…." He then closed his eyes and started breathing heavily. Bob? Shooting him? No…It can't be. **

"**Are you sure Ponyboy?" I asked tears flowing down my cheeks. He nodded closing his eyes. I stood up and wiped away the tears. **

"**I'll come back Pony, ok? Just hang on." I heard Pony whisper something like 'I'll probably be dead when you come back.'**

**I got to my car and shook as I turned on the car. I drove home, when I parked the car, I shut my eyes and cleared my mind before I got inside. Had to get my act together so my parents wouldn't suspect. I have to find out WHY Bob is doing this. Ponyboy is telling the truth. He wouldn't lie to me. I'm going to go back tomorrow to Ponyboy. **


	8. Chapter 8

BOB'S POV

Today, I'm gonna make it up to Cherry. It was about 5 at night. I walked up to Cherry's house and gently knocked on the door. I had flowers on my hand and a card on another. Maybe this will cheer her up. I hope so. I really didn't mean to…..forget about her….The door opened, it was Cherry's mom.

"Hello . Um, is Cherry there?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not Bob, she told me if anybody asked for her, she would come back around 8."

I looked down, "Do you know where she is?"

She thought for a moment, "No, actually, I'm gonna have to talk about that with her. She just can't leave like that."

Oh great, now she was gonna get in trouble because of me. "Well, do you mind giving these things to her?" I handed her the flowers and the card, she gave me a warm smile, "I knew you were going to be a good man to her." With that, she closed the door.

Where is she?

PONY'S POV

My eyes opened another day of torture. I missed the sound of Soda's voice and Darry's lectures so much. Missed Two-bit's jokes, Steve's insults, Dally cursing and…..Johnny's conversations….. My eyes began to blur, then I felt something wet go down my face. Great now I'm crying. Today, I feel like crap. Not only did I know my shot wound was infected, but my head and body hurt. Needed water and food so badly. Maybe today is my lucky day…..I'll die. But then I started remembering the day before. Cherry came by, and she said she would be back today….Or was that a dream?

"Probably a dream…." I muttered painfully. I was still laying in the same position I was put since the first day. My body ached and I felt nauseas. Hours went by, still I was wide awake. I was so bored I actually tried to get up and go.

First, I tried to sit up. I was just an inch off the floor, when a stinging shot through my chest which made me fall back.

"Ah! Damn it!" My breathing began to fast up a bit. Coming out as gasps instead of breaths. Oh God, I need air! Suddenly, the door went wide open. Cherry?

CHERRY'S POV

I heard some painful gasping, so I ran as fast as I could inside just to find Pony dying. His eyes were shut and was trying to stay awake. I dropped to my knees next to him.

"Pony! Pony! Open your eyes!"

He slowly opened his eyes, "Cherry?"

His breathe slowly calmed down, I set my hand on his forehead. He was burning up. Carefully, I grabbed something out of my bag. A rag, then got out some water. Slowly, I got to his wound and tried to clean it up as carefully as I could. Pony didn't say 'no' and stuff. Just kept his eyes closed. When I was done, I told him to open his mouth.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Just open your mouth, not drugs or something," I said gently.

He hesitated at first, but then opened his mouth. I put an aspirin in his mouth, then gave him some water. He opened his eyes in surprise when he swallowed it.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked warily.

My eyes looked into his, "Because you don't deserve this."

We both went silent. I was still on my knees, and he was still laying down. Just then, I heard a car engine outside. Oh no….

"All you fault greaser…." I heard someone whisper. Ponyboy looked at me quickly.

"Cherry, go!" But it was too late. Bob saw Ponyboy and me. Too late….To late….

JOHNNY'S POV

Tomorrow there will be the rumble of all rumbles, just to get Pony back and alive. He had to be alive. I feel it. I was sitting on the couch next to Dally. Two-bit and Steve were playing cards and talking about the rumble. Darry and Soda were in the kitchen talking about Ponyboy.

"So, should we talk to those Socs who know about Pony?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, we just have to get then out of the rumble and get to a private place. If they don't tell us, we're gonna have to beat the crap out of them."

Soda grinned, "Man, is that gonna feel good."

I sorta smiled at his comment. Just then Dally talked.

"Don't worry kid, we're gonna get Pony back," he said to me in a serious tone.

I looked up at him, he looked so sure of himself…..I simply sighed and nodded. We _will _get Pony back. We just have to…..I stood up and walked outside to have some air. It was dark and kinda creepy. Warm because it's summer time. The moon was out and the stars shining. But when I looked straight ahead, I saw Bob and someone else arguing. A girl….Cherry? I think that's her name. How do I knew her name? Oh yeah, Pony told me she was his crush. Bob looked like he was forcing her to get inside the car.

"Guys, look at this!" I yelled. All of them came out and saw what I saw.

Soda seemed mad and walked straight to him. "Leave her alone!"

He looked at him and angrily said, "Get out of my way!"

Soda punched him on the nose, "I know you shot my brother!"

Slowly, he looked up surprised. Then said, "No fighting 'till tomorrow!"

I started shaking, "You bastard! We should be fighting now! 'wait 'till tomorrow,'" I mocked, "what kind of crap is that?!" Dally held me back while I seethed.

"Well get 'em Johnny, don't worry." Dally whispered in my ear. I slowly regained my posture, Soda left Bob to his doing. Cherry looked at me for a second and tried to tell me something, 'Pony is-' that's all I heard before Bob grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away. They drove off. She knows where Pony is! But Bob took her away. Oh God. Pony, what's happening?

* * *

Ok, sorry for not putting this chapter sooner. I was just enjoying my last days of Christmas vacation! ^.^' Anyways, thanks for the comments on my previous chapter!

I do not own THE OUTSIDERS ( S. does, silly!)


	9. Chapter 9

PONY'S POV

Something hurts…My leg, my arms, my face….My whole body…God, what happened? As I opened my eyes, the sunlight kinda hurt my eyes. I was leaning against the wall of the shack in the corner. When I turned my head to the right, a crack was heard coming from my neck. I yelped and quickly started rubbing it. What happened? There was a window above me. I took a deep breathe and stood up to look out the window. The only thing I could see were some trees, bushes, and….A slide? I'm near a park? Suddenly, a pain shot through my chest, and I quickly fell down. Something felt wet against my chest. Oh crap, blood.

When I saw some blood laying on the floor, sudden flashbacks hit me.

"_Pony! Pony!! Bob, leave him alone!" _

"_Shut up Cherry!" Bob yelled at her._

_I was on the ground getting beat up by Bob, he held me by the neck, "This is for trying to take my girl!" _

_Bob slammed against the wall, I let out a yelp and slid down the wall squinting my eyes. Everything seemed hazy and the voices surrounding me seemed like they were far….Then, my head fell back. A moan escaped my lips, and before I knew it, I was out cold…._

When I opened my eyes, I started gasping. Cherry!? Bob! He better not hurt her….But what if he's after my brothers too?! My gasping started to affect me. My vision was beginning to blur and my hearing started to go. Before I fell in darkness, I remembered one thing of what Bob had said to me…..I don't get it, and I don't know who this guy is, but he whispered to it in my ear before……_This is for Jimmy……_

SODA'S POV

Today is the day that I get to kick Soc ass. My time to take revenge upon my brother's kidnapping. If Bob doesn't show up, I'm gonna have to hunt him down.

"Hey Soda! C'mon, gotta get to the park!" Steve yelled leaving out the door. His face was full of anger and excitement mixed together. I smiled and went along. Two-bit, Johnny, Dally, Steve, Darry and I were going to fight the Socs. Not only us, but Tim's gang decided to come along too. Tim said something like, 'Just for the kid'. 

"Soda, here they come.." Johnny whispered to me. I looked up and saw some mustangs pull up and Socs come out. The person I was looking for was Bob. He was nowhere in sight. What the hell?!

"You ok Soda?" Darry asked me concerned.

"Bob…." I said through my gritted teeth.

Darry looked around and seemed to get mad too. Dally had a face that showed no emotion. Wonder what's he thinking about… We waited for a couple of minutes. Nobody did anything, just stood there. Dally eyed me then walked up to the closest Soc.

"Where's our Greaser?" Dally asked in a serious creepy tone.

The other Soc had his fists in a tight ball, "I don't know, why would we be carrying trash?"

"That's it!" I yelled. I punched the guy on his mouth, he fell back with a yelp and blood coming out of his lip. That's when it all started.

Darry grabbed hold of the biggest guy. Johnny was fighting beside Dally, who was also kicking ass. Two-bit and Steve had their hands full. Tim and his gang also got hold of some Socs. Johnny ran next to me. I was occupied though. The Soc in front of me was trying to kick me, but instead, I grabbed him by the leg and twisted it in circles. He yelled in pain while a smiled my little victory. 

"Soda…" Johnny panted. 

"Johnny what's wrong?" I asked quickly.

Just as he was about to begin, some Soc jumped on him.

"Johnny!" I grabbed the Soc by the shirt and when I put my fist in front of his face, Johnny talked.

"Wait! Soda! Don't!" 

"What?" I asked still holding the Soc.

"Soda, he's one of the Socs that took Ponyboy!" 

I looked at Johnny, then at the Soc. His the one….The one who took Pony…The one who took _my_ baby… My breathing became fats and I was not gonna show any mercy. I took the Soc somewhere far from the rumble and punched him on the temple. Johnny came along with me.

"Where is he?!!" I screamed at his face.

He looked up at me, "I-I don't know."

Again, I punched him, but this on the eye causing him a bruise. He held up his hands for shielding.

"I'll ask again. Where. Is. Ponyboy?" 

"I don't know…" This time, Johnny was the one punching. He hit him on the cheek, the Soc yelped.

"Tell us or you _will_ die. Maybe they won't kill, bit _I _will," Johnny said angry than ever."All right! All right! I'll tell…." The Soc gulped, "the kid is being kept in a shack ne-near a broken down park just 30 minutes away from here. Thi-This was all Bob's idea though! That's why I-I backed down…." He was trembling now. Finally, the answer I needed. 

BOB'S POV

I drove Cherry home. We didn't talk at all. She just kept looking out the window. My hands were clenched on the steering wheel. Every time I thought about Ponyboy and Cherry, my hands seemed to sweat. Why was Cherry there? What was she doing there?

When we got there, Cherry quickly ran out of the car and into her house. I followed inside too. Her parents weren't home.

"Leave Bob," She snapped at me. I gritted me teeth.

"What were you doing there, Cherry?!"

She ignored me and walked to her room. Again, I followed. 

"Bob, I said go."

"Not until I get an answer."

She grimaced at me. "Bob, if you really want the answer, tell me something."

I looked at her warily, "What?"

Cherry folded her arms and sighed, "What's the reason behind this?"

I froze, should I tell her?


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS

And thanks for the comments on the previous chapter!!!

CHERRY'S POV

I waited for an answer, he simply stared at me, hesitantly. He turned around and walked a few feet away when he froze. My eyes looked at the direction he was staring at. A picture of Bob and I hugging…..Jimmy….His little brother.

"Jimmy…" Bob whispered sadly. He took the picture and looked at it. "So young…" He whispered again. I remembered….

Memory:

_It was about 3 months ago…. Bob and I were watching a movie at my house. 20 minutes into a movie, the movie, the phone rang…I picked it up._

"_Cherry?" An urgent voice asked. It was Bob's mother._

"_Yes ma'am?" I replied._

"_Oh Cherry! Something horrible happened! Come with Bob down here to the hospital as soon as possible! Please." She hung up. Bob looked up at me._

"_What happened? You look worried?" _

"_Bob, something happened. Your Mom just called. Told us to meet her at the hospital."_

_Bob quickly stood up and led me to his car._

_When we got there, Bob's mom rushed into his arms and started crying._

"_What's wrong Mom?" Bob asked her. _

"_Your brother J-Jimmy…" She sobbed._

"_What about him?" I asked worried._

"_Oh Cherry! It was horrible! Jimmy got in a car accident, and now…The doctor says he might not make it!!!!" She wailed._

_My heart stopped. Did she really just say that? Bob's face went pale. My hand found it's way into his. Minutes later, the doctor came by with some news…_

"_Sorry, but, he's not gonna make it ma'am." The doctor said with sadness._

_We all went silent, Jimmy's gonna die? No…._

_Bob and I went into Jimmy's hospital room. His whole body covered in tubes and machines. Then I gasped when I saw he had something sticking out of his chest. Oh God….He had dirty brown hair, freckles, and blue eyes. I can tell you that he was not an ugly boy. Bob messed his hair up playfully. Jimmy could barely open his eyes._

"_Bob…" Jimmy said weakly…_

"_Hey Jimmy boy." Bob said through tears._

"_Hey Bob, what's going on?" Jimmy asked._

_I held Jimmy's hand, nice boy that he was. Noble, respectful….Someone that really didn't deserve to die. Jimmy smiled when I touched his hand. Oh God, why him?_

_10 minutes later he was dead…._

Bob left the picture where it was and looked at me.

"Cherry, they need to feel the pain I'm feeling."

My heart sank, now I know what he's doing.

BOB'S POV

"_Bob, you're a good brother…Don't forget that…"_

Was the last thing my brother said before he died. I'm not a good brother, if I was, then I wouldn't have let you sneak out in the first place….

JOHNNY'S POV

After the rumble (which we won) Soda and I told the others where Ponyboy was being held. Darry didn't hesitate in getting in the truck and driving there. My heart was beating fast and I was staring to shake. I was finally going to see Ponyboy again! My best friend. Soda seemed kinda anxious too because he kept asking, 'Is it here?' every minute.

"That kid better be in good condition or I swear I'll kick Bob's ass personally…" Dally said through his gritted teeth. Darry finally slowed down and parked behind a small shack. This is it, we're getting Pony back. We all got outside the door, Steve, Dally, Two-bit, Soda, Darry, and I. Soda was the one to open the door. But I was the one to enter first. When I looked inside, I gasped. Why?

P.S: Sorry if the chapter was kinda short!!!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own THE OUTSIDERS!! Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter! ^^

PONY'S POV

My heart started racing, oh God, where am I? My eyes opened. I realized I wasn't in the shack. I was somewhere else! But, not _in_ a place….In the woods! My head turned to the right and all I saw was darkness. My position was really hurting me. I was laying on my stomach, I could feel the leaves under my hands. They felt wet. Then I realized it wasn't water, but blood! My chest was still bleeding, no wonder I felt so dizzy and weak. I tried to lay on my back, but every minute of trying, I felt pain go through my body. I couldn't do it, so I just laid there waiting for someone or something. If not that, then death. I gritted my teeth, I could feel the blood flow out my body. It felt disgusting. Suddenly, I saw car lights not from away from me. Bob? But before I could figure it out or yell out for help, my eyes closed….Will I awake?

BOB'S POV

Jimmy…My little brother…He didn't deserve to die….Such a good kid. Why him? Why not a fucking Greaser? They have no life! They can't even afford a damn sandwich! Cherry kept staring at me. But instead of anger in her eyes, I saw sadness. She walked up to me and held my arm. Then led me to her bed to sit down.

"Bob, I'm sorry that your brother died….It wasn't your fault. Jimmy is in a better place. Yes, it sounds stupid, but he is, At least he left the pain he was in. But why Ponyboy?" She let go of my arm.

I sighed. "Jimmy was way better that that Ponyboy! Jimmy had a nice life! Ponyboy doesn't! His parents are dead. And he's poor! Jimmy _had_ parent, money, and a _life_! Do you understand? Jimmy _had _everything. Ponyboy doesn't. All he has are brothers. Nothing else." My heart was beating hard and fast. Never felt so much anger inside of me. But before Cherry could speak again, I ran out of there and headed for the car. Cherry called out to me, but I ignored her. Gotta clear my head. I tuned the engine on and went off. I don't know where I'm gonna go, but I have to clear things up.

"God damn it, Jimmy, why did you leave me?"

My hands started shaking, and my eyes began to blur. I felt something wet stream down my face. God, I'm crying. I parked near an empty parking lot at a store. There, I cried everything off. _Why you Jimmy?_

SODA'S POV

Rain started to come, we heard Johnny gasp, I ran inside scared of what he might be seeing. But instead of _seeing_ something, he saw nothing. Nothing. At. All….

"Where's Pony?" Darry asked coming in the shack. Then he froze. But Johnny was staring at something else. Then I looked at what he was staring, my heart froze. A HUGE puddle of blood. No. No. No!

"Ponyboy!" I cried at myself. Everyone else entered and also stayed silent. I SWEAR, I'm gonna kill Bob.

"Those Socs lied," Two-bit said in an icy tone.

"Ponyboy got taken again…Ponyboy!!!" Johnny ran outside in the rain yelling for Pony. Dally followed him. I just shook as I stared at the blood in front of me. My baby, my brother….He might be dead. Dead….

JOHNNY'S POV

My eyes started to haze, Pony has to be somewhere here! He just has to! Dally grabbed my arm, but I just pulled away and kept searching for Ponyboy in the rain. Now, it was pouring!

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy!" I cried. Then I heard it…

"Johnny?" I heard somebody cry in the distance. Pony?

"Johnny! Come back here!" Dally yelled behind me. But I ignored him and walked towards the familiar voice. My clothes and body were wet, and I could barely see 2 inches in front of me. But I don't care, I'm gonna find Ponyboy. I know I will. The rain suddenly stopped. The sun didn't come out, it was cloudy and dark, but at least I could see better now. Trees surrounded me, again I heard my name. No, it wasn't Dally crying out for me, but…Ponyboy?


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own THE OUTSIDERS - And thank you guys for the fantastic reviews! Appreciate them! -

CHERRY'S POV

Bob had left to God knows where. My heart froze, will he do something stupid? Oh gosh. My parents had arrived. I looked in the mirror for any signs of nervousness, after that, I went downstairs to greet them. They said they're Hi's and Goodnights. While they were sleeping, I took a quick peek outside my window. Maybe Bob was home. From my window, you could see Bob's house and stuff. But unfortunately, no car was parked there. Bob, please don't do anything that could hurt me…

PONY'S POV

I heard a my name….Somebody yelling for me…A familiar voice…Johnny? My eyes suddenly opened, Johnny?! Rain started to pour over my body. My body started shaking violently. I felt really dizzy and nauseous. I won't make it…No…But I won't give up…I can't…I won't! With all the strength I had, I was able to cry out something….

"Johnny!!!" I yelled…The only reply I got was the sound or heavy raindrops.

"Johnny!!!" Again no reply. Before fainting, I yelled out again.

"Johnny!" After that, I felt my head hit the mud puddle in front of me. Was I going to die?

DALLY'S POV

Damn kid! Where did he go now?!

"Johnny!!!" I cried out. But I could tell that he was far from me. The rain stopped and in the darkness, I called out for Johnny.

"Damn it Johnny! Say something back!!!" But I heard nothing. Johnny was lost somewhere in the woods. Suddenly, I heard a familiar cry. It was Johnny.

"Dally! Come here quick!!!" I heard him yell at me. My heart began to race, what happened now? Quickly, I ran to his voice and prepared to what was going to happen, I found Johnny crouched down grabbing something…A log?

"Johnny what the hell are you holding?!" I asked mad.

I felt him glare at me, "Dally, I'm holding Ponyboy! Get the others!!! He's bleeding badly!"

Ponyboy? He found Ponyboy? Jesus Christ, the kid's dying!!! Johnny's plead broke my thoughts. As fast as I could, I ran back to the others. They were all still in the shack talking about some Socs and beat ups.

"Guys! Johnny found Ponyboy! Hurry Steve! Get your ass in the damn car and follow me!" Everybody's eyes went wide with surprise. Steve shook his head realizing what happened and swiftly turned the engine on. I really didn't care if the others followed me or not, but I led Steve to where Pony was.

"Johnny, carry Pony to the car!" I said helping Johnny. I felt another set of hands carry Pony. Sodapop. But right now it's not the tome to think about that, time to the hospital. When everybody got inside the car (Yes, everybody was able to fit inside) we sped off to the hospital. Luckily, no police cars stopped us on our way there. Darry was now carrying Pony, he ran inside and called a nurse.

"Ma'am, we need someone fast. My little brother is dying," Darry said almost breaking down. Wow, never heard him so….Sad. Not even in his parents funeral. I sighed at what I was going to think. Darry really loves Pony. T

The nurse looked at Pony. She immediately called other doctor people to take him away to a room. Soda and Darry followed, but one of them said. "Sorry, you can't come in, we're about to do an operation on him."

We all froze, an operation?

"Why?" I asked sternly.

"You see, he has a bullet stuck in his chest. We need to this now. So if you please….Stay and wait." The guy went to the direction where Pony was taken. We all had wide eyes, Pony was shot? Then I remembered what Johnny had said before….Those sons of a gun….I looked over at Soda, he had his mouth slightly open and Darry was kind of breathing hard.

"Dally, he's gonna make it…Right?" Johnny asked me crying. I sighed, chances are…No…But I half smiled at him.

"Sure he will Johnny, he's been like this for at least 3 weeks now, he won't give up now."

Everybody else listened attentively at what I had said. Two-bit had tears forming in his eyes, Steve was just looking down at his feet. Soda stood up and left the hospital, Steve followed him outside. What now?

"Steve, I gotta do this!" Soda yelled at him.

"Wait a minute. Who's stopping you?" Steve said back folding his arms.

"Wait…What?" Soda asked surprised.

"I'm gonna help you do it. Now let's go, I know where Bob Sheldon lives." I let out a snort. Is this really Steve? We all looked at Steve as if he were a weird creation of nature. He grimaced at us.

"What?"

"It's just that….Are you doing this for Ponyboy?" Johnny asked him.

Steve got into the car with Soda, he sighed and nodded.

"Yes…." They drove off….Wow, at least we all know he had a soft spot for the kid.

BOB'S POV

When I returned home, it was pitch black. I cursed at myself at how loud my car was. Now the whole neighborhood would wake up. Again I cursed at myself, my parents are gonna kill me…As quietly as I could, I parked the car and slowly got out. While walking to my house, I felt hands grab my arms and drag me somewhere. In a car? Who the hell are these people? I tried to scream or something, but then I felt my face being punched.

"Shut up you damn Soc!" I heard someone whisper loudly. It sounded kind of familiar. Where did I hear that voice?!

I kept struggling to get out of their grasp, but they were too strong. Are these greasers? Wait a minute…Ponyboy's brothers? Damn it! This time I tried kicking, but instead…They slammed me against the car's door. I couldn't see anything because it was dark, so there wasn't anything different in my vision, but I heard a ringing noise in my ears. Before I knew it, I fell unconscious…..


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own THE OUTSIDERS. Oh, thanks for the comments again!!!**

**SODA'S POV**

**As I got Bob into the car, I felt him limp. Did he just faint? But I don't care, Steve doesn't seem to notice and shoves Bob in the back seat, we get in the car and drive off. Bit the thing is, where are we going to? Apparently, Steve knows where he's going. Again, I don't care, the only thing I wanted was to talk to Bob….a violent talk…Something bubbled inside of me, which caused me to breathe heavily. **_**Why my little brother? What does he have to do with Bob? Why the hell did **__he do it to my little brother!? Pony is just a kid! _

"Soda! Calm down! Your gonna rip break the handle if you keep holding like that."

I looked over at my hand and realized Steve was right, I let go of it and took a deep breathe, soon, I will get what I want. Steve parked in front of his house….His house?

"Uh, Steve, you do realize we're at your place." I told him. He sighed and looked at me sternly.

"I want Bob to be scared of us and know that when he hurts one of us, we _will_ hurt too. My Dad ain't home, and if Bob tries to scream for help, no one will hear him. You getting it?"

I nodded, yes, I get it…And I also got that Steve doesn't hate my little brother. We waited a few minutes before getting inside, we heard Bob mumbling for something. That's when I got out, so did Steve, I held Bob by one arm, while Steve held on to the other. We pulled him out and carried him inside. That's when Bob regained full consciousness. He shook his head quickly and stared at both of us with surprise.

"Whe-Where the hell am I?!" He questioned a bit too loudly. Loud enough to make me punch his ugly face.

"Why the hell did you shoot and kidnap my brother?!" I asked Bob punching him on the cheek, he yelped and looked at me.

"I was doing you a favor!"

My heart began to race, I felt my face burn, doing me a favor?! Again, I punched him on the cheek. Bob just cowered down trying to protect himself. Steve talked this time.

"You hurt one of our own, we _will_ hurt back. But you went too far…Way too far.." This time Steve kicked Bob in the stomach. I was surprised at what he was doing. Steve really _does_ care…I looked back at Bob, he just stayed quiet looking angry. Man, did I want him dead. Bob looked up at us, he shut his eyes.

"You really wanna know why I did it, fine I'll tell…."

I sat down on a chair, "Good, 'cause we got all day…"

JOHNNY'S POV

I silently sat down on in the waiting room, Darry, Dally, and Two-bit were with me. But the thing is, I was the only one awake, the rest were sleeping. Probably because it was four in the morning. I yawned and stretched out my arms, but I wasn't sleepy, hungry, but not sleepy. My legs wanted to move, so I walked out the hallways and listened quietly to the silence. Man, this really creeped out because, it sounded the same as a graveyard…I shook at the thought and kept on walking. There was a gift shop to my right, my stomach gave away a grumble, my hand went in my pocket, I had five dollars, good. With that, I bought a small juice and some cookies. When I got back to the waiting room, everyone was awake, great…

"Hey Johnny, where ya been?" Two-bit asked me with a tired smile.

"Just getting some snacks…" I replied with a cookie in my mouth. I looked over at Dally and Darry. Dally's head was resting against the wall, while Darry was reading something. But I could see concern in his eyes. I sighed and sat next to Two-bit who was beginning to fall asleep again. But something interrupted us.

"Ponyboy's family?" A doctor appeared in front of us. We all stood up the second he came in.

"Yes." Darry answered in a firm voice. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, well, we finished with the operation, but…"

I stood still….But what? I started shaking as I thought what could have happened to Pony, Two-bit grabbed my shoulders. Guess he knew I was getting scared.

"You see…The bullet was really close to his heart. While we were trying to get the bullet out, his heart stopped…"

My mouth went wide open…He's dead?

"Fortunately, we got his heart to beat again, but….Now he's in a comma. It is uncertain when he'll wake up, seeing him today at this time is not a good time. And you need to rest. Come back tomorrow early. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

With that, the doctor left. Darry seemed a bit shocked. I just couldn't believe Pony's heart stopped for a second….He was dead for a second…Or maybe ever more…

"At least we know the kid's alive….Lucky kid…" Dally whispered.

I nodded, Pony was lucky, a bullet SO close to his heart…Golly, now the only thing we're waiting for is for Pony to wake up…Oh, and Steve and Soda too….By the way, _where _are they?

BOB'S POV

When I looked up at Soda and Steve, they seemed to be waiting for my answer. I took a deep breathe.

"It's because of what happened to my brother…Jimmy.." I started.

"You have a brother?" Soda asked me surprised.

"Yes, I do." I told them getting a bit angry.

"Was he like….My brother's age?" He asked again.

I nodded, "You see, he died a couple months ago…" Both gasped, Soda's eyes went wide.

"He did? How?" Soda asked.

"It was all my fault…If I hadn't left him to sneak out…Then NONE of this would ever be happening."

"What are you talking about?" The other greaser said.

I shook my head, this was going to be long night…


	14. Chapter 14

DALLY'S POV

Darry drove us home. The way there, we were all silent, it creeped me out. Not because of the silence, but because Two-bit actually stayed quiet. We all went inside, I sighed. Darry's gonna worry, Soda and Steve aren't here. Johnny went straight to Pony's room. Two-bit lied down on the carpet floor, just staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to bed…Good night guys," Darry told us tiredly. We all nodded. Two-bit fell asleep in minutes, but I was still up. I checked on Johnny, he was sleeping on Pony's bed, I sort of smiled, man, those two are inseparable. Again, I went back to sit down on the couch….My eyelids felt heavy, and my head felt like it was gonna fall off. So, I decided to lay down on the couch. Finally my eyes closed….But something woke me up….Or someone.

"Dally! Wake up." Johnny.

"What is it?" I asked still groggy.

"Soda and Steve are back," he said still shaking me.

"All right, just stop shaking me, I think I might just throw up." Johnny stopped and walked up to the window near me.

"See, they came back…." Johnny whispered.

I looked out, and he was right. Soda and Steve were here. With all this sound, Two-bit also woke up.

"Whas the problem?" Two-bit said yawning.

"They're back," I told him.

Johnny opened the door for them. Soda and Steve came in looking a bit….blank.

"What happened?" I asked lighting up a cigarette.

Soda looked up at me, "Bob told us why he did it…" I nodded.

Steve looked at me, and I understood. "Here." I handed him a cigarette.

Soda sighed, "Bob had a brother too…But he died moths ago…" Johnny seemed to gasp.

"What does that have to do with Pony?" Two-bit asked.

"Bob…He felt mad for his brother dying…And he kinda wanted to….He wanted someone else to feel his pain…."

"And Pony was the perfect target…." Johnny whispered.

Steve nodded. I shook my head, always gotta be Pony getting into stuff like this.

"What happened to his brother?" I asked.

"Died in a car accident…"Steve said.

"Yeah, said that his brother's friends were drunk and stuff…Said that it was all Bob's fault for letting him sneak out…" Soda let out a sob.

"Feeling sad for the guy?" Two-bit asked.

"No it's just that…I would have done the same thing…In letting Pony sneak out…."

Johnny gulped. He would do that? Wow. Something I didn't expect from him

"Wait a minute…What happened with Pony?" Soda suddenly asked.

"Oh, uh, he's in a coma…" Two-bit replied stretching his arms.

"In a coma? When will he wake up?" Soda asked anxious.

"Calm down. Calm down. The doctor said he'll probably wake up soon…" I lied. Didn't want to worry him too much,

"Yeah, it's just that Pony's heart stopped for a second…"

"TWO-BIT!!!" Johnny whispered harshly. I rolled my eyes and smacked Two-bit on the back of his head.

"What?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Po-Pony's heart stopped?" Steve asked in shock.

"So…He was dead for a second?" Soda asked getting up.

"Oh, now I know why I should have shut up…." Two-bit said lamely.

"Don't worry though, he's alive, just asleep…In a very deep sleep." Johnny said still looking a bit angry.

Soda gulped and took a deep breathe. "All right…Guess I better go to sleep…Night guys…" He left and closed the door behind him.

"Nice going Keith…" Johnny said. Johnny and Pony always used Two-bit's real name when they got angry. Two-bit winced.

"Sorry guys…" He said laying down on the carpet. I yawned. Tomorrow is another day…What will it bring us?

"Maybe Pony will be awake tomorrow…" Johnny whispered laying down in the couch next to me. I shrugged, who know?

"Night guys…." Steve said already sleeping next to Two-bit.

I just hope nothing bad happens again…In other words, Pony better not get hurt again because, somehow, I got a feeling that if something like this happens to Pony, he won't make it…

BOB'S POV

Soda and Steve took me back home, they didn't beat me up after I explained EVERYTHING. All I got were dirty looks….They left me in front of my house. The lights were off…Good. I quietly sneaked inside into my room. Fortunately, no one woke up…. I laid in my bed staring up at my ceiling…What will happen now? My eyes were closing…And closing…When they were fully closed, I heard someone say something…

_Say Sorry…_

My eyes quickly opened and I looked around searching where those words could have come from. Nobody seemed to say anything…I shook my head, just my imagination. But that voice was right…I should say sorry. I will say sorry. I sighed, just gotta find a way.

"Just need to find a way to say sorry…" My decision was made….I'm going to say sorry and ask for…Forgiveness.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own THE OUTSIDERS---- And thanks for the previous comments! Appreciating them a lot!

PONY'S POV

I winced as the sun went into my eyes. I guess it was morning. But when I opened my eyes the whole way, I realized it wasn't the sun, it was a very bright light. Where am I? I heard voices around me. 'Hurry up! He's heart stopped!' or 'Jesus Christ, I think we lost him!' After that, all I saw was darkness.

Something inside me hurt. My chest…Ouch. I could hear myself groaning.

"Pony? Honey, are you awake?" I heard someone ask. Soda?

I replied with a moan.

"Hey guys! I think he's waking up!" Soda sounded excited. Why? I'm just waking up.

"Pony? Are you ok? Need a nurse?" I recognize Darry's voice.

I opened my eyes and saw that my bed was surrounded by the whole gang. Darry, Soda, Dally, Two-bit, Johnny, and Steve….Steve?

"Uh, hi?" I said a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh Pony! Finally!" Soda hugged me, I let out a yelp. The machine next to me let out some loud and fast beeps. Soda immediately let me go.

"Sorry!" He yelled.

"Be careful Soda, he just woke up." Darry told him.

"Hey Pony, you feeling ok?" Johnny asked me suddenly. I nodded. Yup.

"Jesus Kid, you scared us there. We thought you'd never wake up!" Two-bit said smiling.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked wincing, God, it hurt to even talk.

Dally shook his head chuckling. "Well, let's see…You got shot, then kidnapped by some Socs, then you're heart stopped for a second, and you were in a coma for about….2 and a half weeks. You getting this?"

I looked at Dally. Is that really what happened? Jeez, I get in so much trouble. My heart stopped? So…I was dead for a second? Like Mom and Dad?

I sighed, which made me wince again. Damn, why in the chest? Why not on the leg or something?

"You ok Pony?" Darry asked concerned.

"Yeah, just hurts to talk…And breathe." I told him trying not to breathe too hard.

A pretty red head nurse came by. Two-bit's eye brows went up and quickly grinned. Oh no, here we go… Two-bit stood next to her.

"Well jeez pretty lady, I think I have a fever, why don't ya feel my forehead?" He asked her still grinning. I rolled my eyes, what are we going to do with him? She looked at him and surprisingly smiled.

"You think you have a fever, huh? Here." She handed him something to take temperature.

"You know where you have to stick this." The nurse turned to me and started checking my forehead and all that stuff nurses are supposed to do. I chuckled, Two-bit looked like an idiot just standing there. Guess, he didn't expect that. Everybody else looked away embarrassed for him. The nurse gave me pain medication. Then she left.

"Let's go, Pony needs to rest." Darry said leaving. Everybody followed him. Johnny half smiled at me, which ,meant, 'See you later.' I did the same thing. I was now alone. Minutes passed by, I was getting drowsy. Stupid medication…I closed my eyes ready to fall asleep. I heard the door open. Probably one of the gang checking up on me.

"Hey Ponyboy…"

I quickly opened my eyes, Bob?

JOHNNY'S POV

When we left the hospital, I was happy. Pony finally woke up. I could also see that Soda was happy. He invited everyone for a drink. Darry had to say no, he had to work. We went the Dingo. Woo-hoo…Tim was there.

"Dally," Tim said standing up.

"Tim, how's it going?" Dally said. Soda and the rest sat down to a nearby table. I stayed with Dally.

"Why is everybody so happy?" Tim asked.

"Pony finally woke up." I smiled, finally.

"Baby Curtis is alive…Good to hear. At least we don't have no more problems." Dally nodded. No more problems…I hope.

Tim nodded, "Ok then, see ya'll later, gotta check on my brother Curly, said he'd be in a fight with someone." With that, he left. Dally took out a smoke, he handed me one.

"C'mon they're waiting for us." We sat next to the gang.

"Well, cheers!" Two-bit held out his beer.

"Cheers!" Soda said also holding out his beer.

Soon, we were all doing it. I chuckled, we're all gonna get drunk today. I sighed in relief. I got my friend back. Nothing could spoil my day…Right?

BOB'S POV

I heard Ponyboy woke up form his coma. This was my chance. I entered the hospital asking for Ponyboy's room. They told me it was on the second floor. I was standing outside his door. My hand grabbed the doorknob. I gently opened the door. Pony looked like he was sleeping. But I entered anyways.

"Hey Ponyboy…" I whispered. He opened his eyes surprised to see me.

"Long time no see? Huh?" I told him. He just stared at me scared of what I might do to him.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you or anything…So just calm down." Pony seemed to tense down.

I took a deep breathe, "I'm here for one thing and one thing only…To say sorry."

Ponyboy's eyes widened a bit. He stared down at the floor, then looked up at me.

"What did you do to Cherry?" He suddenly asked me.

I hesitated, "Nothing, just left her at her house…We broke up. She's fine."

Pony nodded. "Why'd you do it?"

Great, not again. "It's a long story…"

He grunted, "We have time."

"Fine…Not too long ago…


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own THE OUTSIDERS! Thanks again for the comments! I appreciate them

PONY'S POV

I stared at Bob with wide eyes. He had a brother? And now…he's dead? Jimmy…Where did I hear that name before….Jimmy…He…He was the one that everyone cheered for that day in March because he…He won a game in football. That's right! But now…he's dead. Wow…Bob kept staring at me. I saw sadness and a hint of anxiety in his eyes. He was waiting for me to say something.

I hesitated, "Um, I'm sorry for what happened to your brother…I can…I can somewhat understand why you did this to me…." I winced before going on. My chest started hurting again.

"Uh, you ok kid?" Bob asked with some concern.

"Yeah, anyways, look. I don't know if I can forgive you right now….Sorry…" I looked away not wanting to see his face. I could sense some sadness in the atmosphere. An awkward silence filled the room. Bob was the first to speak.

I heard him sigh, "I expected this…It's not your fault though. So don't be sorry. You've been through so much…Can't blame ya."

Bob half heartedly smiled at me and looked outside the window besides him. My heart sank to see him like this. Yes, he was the one who hurt my family and I, but seeing him like this….Knowing he's truly sorry….It was sad. Bob suddenly grabbed the door knob and looked back at me.

"It's all right Pony. Maybe one day Pony…Maybe one day…" With that, he left and quietly shut the door behind him.

I understood when he said by 'One day'. Maybe it's true. Maybe one day I'll understand and forgive him. But for right now, I can't.

SODA'S POV

We went to the hospital the next day. The night before, we were all too drunk to visit Pony again, well, almost everyone. Johnny wasn't. Darry drove us all to the hospital. I was so excited to see my little baby brother again! We all walked to his room. Johnny, of course, was the first to enter. Ponyboy was awake. He seemed to be thinking about something serious. His eyes were blank. As if staring at nothing.

"Pony?" I asked concerned.

He suddenly snapped out of it. "Oh, hey guys."

"Kid, were you staring at the wall for fun? Yes, we know it's boring here, but really? Are you so bored, you actually stare at a wall?" Two-bit can be sooooo annoying.

Pony grinned. He shook his head. I rolled my eyes. Oh, Two-bit. Dally took out a cigarette.

"Uh, Dally, it's a hospital. You know the rules." Pony told him watching him light a match. I sort of coughed when Pony said that. Really? Did he just say that to Dally?

Dally looked at him with a cold stare.

"Do you really think I care?" he asked putting it in his mouth.

Pony nodded sighing, taking in the smoke from the cigarette. He started coughing. Then started gasping. Both Darry and I ran to Pony.

"Pony, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

He nodded saying that nothing was wrong. Darry looked at Dally's cigarette. I understood now. I was going to tell Dally to throw it away. But Johnny did it for me.

"Hey Dally, do you…um…mind putting out the cigarette? Please Dally? Pony's really gonna get sick." Johnny stared at his shoes while saying it. Dally looked hard at Johnny, then at Pony, something in his eyes flickered. Softness? No…Dally doesn't have softness…Or does he? Dally went out the room suddenly. I fought back a smile. Dally cared.

"You ok Pony?" Darry asked giving Pony a book.

"Yeah, thanks for the book Darry."

"No problem, little buddy."

Two-bit suddenly stretched out his arms yawning. Steve and I both looked at the clock behind us. Time to go.

"Well, Pony, time for us to go," I told him hugging him carefully. I looked into his eyes and sensed something wrong. What happened?

"Um, yeah, thanks guys for stopping. But, uh, Johnny? Can you stay a bit more?" Pony asked. Johnny nodded.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Pony shook his head. Darry and Steve were already out of the room. I looked behind me, Pony and Johnny were already talking. Something happened, and I need to know. I'll ask tonight again. Hopefully, it isn't anything bad.

JOHNNY'S POV

I sat next to Pony nervously. What happened this time? He gulped before talking. This is bad….

"Um, Bo-Bob visited me yesterday…After you guys left…."

I quietly gasped. Again? Bob?

"Did he do anything to you?" I suddenly asked jumping up from the bed.

Pony shook his head quickly, "No! No, actually….That's what I wanted to talk about…He came here to…Apologize."

"Oh…" Bob apologizing? Oh, that is bull crap….

"I couldn't forgive him, you know? Because what he did….he didn't need to do this to me….To us, just because his brother…Died. You get me?"

I nodded, "I understand. You're right, he didn't have to do it. You didn't have to forgive him."

Pony sighed and looked out the window, "Maybe one day I'll forgive him…."

We stayed quiet for some time, then started talking about other things. But my mind was still on the Bob situation. Guess I was still worried about that. A nurse came in, she gave Pony some pain medication, then left. I could tell that Pony was getting drowsy after a couple minutes. That was my cue to leave.

"Bye Pony, see you."

"Yeah, bye Johnnycakes…." I left the hospital and went straight to the DX, it was around 6 at night. Only one hour left until they could leave work. When I entered, Soda was at the register talking to some girls. When he saw me, he said his goodbyes to the girls.

Uh-Oh, guess he wanted to talk about something. Usually, he wouldn't run off girls like that.

"Hey Johnny, you ok?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Um, look Johnny, something's wrong Ponyboy, I know, 'cause he seemed out of it when I saw him….He tells you everything. C'mon Johnny, I know you know, tell me." He looked at me with a pleading look. Oh jeez….

I hesitated, "all right Soda….It's just that…." Some people came in, costumers…Soda grunted, "You know what, tell me at home…See ya Johnny."

I walked out of there. This is just great, how am I gonna tell him?


	17. Chapter 17

_PONY'S POV_

_When Johnny left the hospital, I was left sleeping because of the medication I was given by the nurse. I slept but kept waking up every 15 minutes. My mind was on Jimmy's death and how it had affected Bob. An hour had past and I really couldn't sleep well. My eyes felt heavy and my head hurt, but not even the medication could keep me from feeling this insecure. Maybe if Johnny had stayed, I could have slept well, but he was gone. I need to go home. I pressed the help button and a nurse quickly came by._

"_Something the matter?" She asked checking the monitor and all that stuff._

"_I just want a glass of water."_

_She nodded and went out the door and returned quickly with one._

"_Anything else?"_

"_Nah…."_

_The nurse smiled and walked out, I sighed as I was left alone again….I really need some more company. I want Soda…Darry…Johnny…I want out! But I need to heal._

"_If I only had a smoke…." I looked around the room searching for something interesting to do. There was the TV, but I already watched some and got bored of it. Magazines, but I already read of all them…._

"_C'mon!" I said frustrated. Suddenly a pain in my chest rose and I breathed heavily, Shouldn't have done that…My hands were into sweaty fists and I shut my eyes trying to ease the pain. But then I didn't want to open them…And I didn't….They were closed for a long time that I didn't even realize that I was falling asleep…_

_JOHNNY'S POV_

_Hours passed by and I was sitting in the lot thinking about Ponyboy. Wonder what he's doing at this very moment? What about Bob? What will I tell Soda and the others? Will they get mad? I shook my head and stood up. The night was cool and the smell of wet grass filled my lungs. My eyes looked up at the star filled sky. I stayed looking up at it for some time before deciding to go the Curtis's house and explain to Soda what had happened._

_When I entered, Two-Bit and Dally were watching TV. They're head snapped up at the sound of the door open. Two-Bit's eyes looked like always, cheerful. But Dally's looked cold and serious._

"_What's up Johnnycakes?" Two-Bit asked getting up._

"_Nothing…Just thought I'd pass by…." I sat down next to Dally who was now smoking a cigarette. Two-Bit went into the kitchen and snacking on some chocolate cake Soda had made. Speaking of Soda, he was here._

"_Hey guys, I'm home." He said laying down on the couch next to me. Darry and Steve walked in too. _

"_Hey Soda, we missed ya!" Two-Bit yelled._

"_Hey Soda…" I said looking up at him. He eyed me then stood up._

"_You wanna tell what's wrong now?" Soda asked standing up. Everybody else stayed silent. They knew it was serious business when Soda talked that serious._

"_Yeah, but I don't think you're gonna like it."_

"_Kid, when Soda talks like that, nobody is going to like it…" Dally whispered._

"_All right all right…When I went to see Pony again, he looked really scared…Almost shocked…It's just that…Bob had paid him a visit."_

_Soda and Darry exchanged a look, "But he didn't do anything bad though! Just went to say sorry…That's why Pony was all shook up…"_

_Darry nodded understanding while Soda was still thinking about…Dally was now standing up, and Steve with Two-Bit were looking confused._

"_That's why…" I finished…._

"_It's ok Johnny….At least I know what's bothering him now…"_

"_Tomorrow we'll visit Pony…" Darry affirmed._

_We all nodded, that's a good idea…_

_CHERRY'S POV_

_Haven't heard from Bob for so long…I wonder what's going on! I looked myself in the mirror of my bathroom and began to cry…I hope Bob hasn't done anything stupid…I hope not…_


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT own the outsiders…..

PONY'S POV

When I woke up, I was surprised to see the whole gang in my room. Soda was by my side, Darry on the other. Johnny was in the middle with Two-bit on his left side and Dally on the right. They were sitting against the wall next to the door. Steve was leaning back on the door. How could they all be here? I mean, it's not that I don't want them all here, but how did the Doc let them?

"We sneaked in here Pony," Soda said answering my question. Guess he knew what I was thinking. I half smiled.

"Oh, ok. How ya'll doing?" I asked suddenly.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Two-but grinned, he played around with my hair. I chuckled and slapped away his hand playfully. Wrong move. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I quickly tried to regain my steady breathing. Darry looked at me concerned, "Pony, what's wrong?"

I grinned, "Guess I'm still hurting…I'm fine, as long as I don't do that again. Shit…That really hurt…"

When I looked up to see Two-bit, he paled, "Gosh Pony, I'm sorry…"

I shook my head wincing, "Is all alright. I'll get used to it."

Soda sighed, "Hey, um, I found out that Bob paid a little visit…"

My eyes went straight to Johnny's. He fidgeted with his jean jacket uncomfortably. I nodded.

"Don't be mad at Johnny Pony, I was just worried that something else might be wrong."

"I ain't mad at you Johnny, I'm just…I don't know. Bob just seemed…Really sad. I couldn't forgive him for doing this to me. I just.." I began to feel tears forming in my eyes. But I wouldn't allow them to come.

"It's ok Pony, it's ok…" Darry said.

"You want one?" Dally asked handing me one. I laughed, "Jeez Dally, you don't ever get tired of breaking the rules, don't ya?"

"Kid, you don't know me."

We all laughed. They stayed for the remaining time they could to stay with me. When the time came, they left me. I felt better in some way. I don't know how. I felt…Healed. I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. I'm here and I'm alive…

BOB'S POV

I stood over my baby brother's grave. It was about 6 in the afternoon. Many memories rushed when I saw his name. Jimmy Marcus Sheldon. Yes, Marcus was his second name, but he didn't like it at all. So every time I called him Marcus, he would glare at me and punch me playfully. I laughed at the memory. So many memories to recall, but only memories. I laid a white rose on his grave and sighed. I was surrounded by many graves, young and old were dug in this place. And one of them was my baby brother, I still didn't believe that Jimmy was dead.

"Damn it Jimmy, why'd you have to go?" My voice shook. I quickly wiped away the tears forming in my eyes. But then I thought, yes he might be gone, but I still love him. I'll always love my brother. I remember when he won the football game. How proud I felt when he brought home that trophy. I couldn't stop smiling. Don't worry Jimmy, I won't make more mistakes…I won't…

**Ok guys, I didn't know exactly how to end this chapter, maybe it did turn out crappy. But I had to end it now or never. Sorry, this is the end of the story, if you didn't like the ending, I'm SO SORRY! But if kept continuing, the story would be even more crappier. Thank you guys for all your reviews!**


End file.
